Kaprosuchus
Kaprosuchus (also known as a Boar-Crocodile, in reference to its large front teeth, which resemble that of a boar) is a genus of crocodyliform from the Cretaceous. It is similar to another species, Anatosuchus. Facts Baby Kaprosuchus are about the size of a large rat, but after five years they grow to around the size of large, mordern day crocodiles. Kaprosuchus possesses three sets of tusk-like teeth that project above and below the skull, one of which in the lower jaw fits into notches in upper jaw. This type of dentition is not seen in any other known crocodyliform. Kaprosuchus is apparently carnivorous, as one in the present ate rats as a baby, and as an adult it ate humans. Even though Kaprosuchus is over twenty feet long, it can run around an estimated 40 km/h. In Primeval Episode 4.2 A baby Kaprosuchus came through an Anomaly to the Present. It was found in a house late at night by a resident there, who flushed it down the toilet. The Kaprosuchus then fed off rats in the sewers. Within the following five years, the Kaprosuchus grew into an adult and lived in a construction site near a dock, where it fed off of homeless people and builders. )]] When the builders at the construction site burnt the Kaprosuchus' den, thinking it was just a makeshift homeless house, the angered creature chased the builders, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and Duncan. When Matt Anderson arrived and rescued Duncan, Connor and Abby, the Kaprosuchus attacked his car, but the team and Duncan managed to escape. The Kaprosuchus then swam into the docks and climbed aboard a cargo ship. It attacked and terrified the ship's crew, then cornered Matt. But before the Kaprosuchus could kill Matt, Hilary Becker arrived and tranquilised it. Becker subsequently tried to transport the Kaprosuchus back off the ship by placing it in a cargo container and placing the container onshore with a crane. However, the Kaprosuchus recovered and broke the container it was inside free from the crane. It escaped the container and chased Duncan into a maze of cargo containers while Connor followed. The ARC team and several ARC soldiers split up and searched the maze of containers for the Kaprosuchus. While one ARC soldier was alone and stopped to fix his gun, the Kaprosuchus attacked and devoured him. Soon after, the Kaprosuchus almost killed Duncan, but the latter escaped through a gap between two containers. The creature then attacked and chased Connor, but Abby repelled it by using a flare to disrupt its heat-sensitive vision. Shortly after, the Kaprosuchus stalked Becker from atop a wall of containers, but as the creature jumped down at him, Becker moved out of the way. As it landed, Matt, Connor and Abby shot the Kaprosuchus with their EMDs, killing it. )]] Episode 5.5 A Kaprosuchus came through an Anomaly into Stanley Street Car Park when Convergence occurred in 2011. When Connor Temple and Philip Burton drove through the car park, the Kaprosuchus attacked and knocked it over. Abby later arrived at the car park in another car, and the Kaprosuchus charged at the car. However, Abby shot the creature from the car with an EMD, tripping it up and either killing it or knocking it out. If the latter is so, then the Kaprosuchus was presumably either returned through the Anomaly or placed in the ARC's Menagerie. Non-Canon Kaprosuchus appear in the Watch YouTube Game along with Dromaeosaurus and Mutated Future Predators, as the creatures move over to Watch. They attack your computer screen, you use Becker's weapons to fight them off, it takes two hits to kill a Kaprosuchus. Trivia *The Kaprosuchus in Episode 5.5 has slightly thinner tusks and a more slender build than the Kaprosuchus from Episode 4.2. *Kaprosuchus is shown in Primeval to be surprisingly active and agile for a presumably cold-blooded animal. Errors *In Primeval, Kaprosuchus has two large horns on each side of its snout; in reality they would have lacked these horns. Also, if Kaprosuchus did have horns, they wouldn't have grown as big as the baby's did in Episode 4.2. *On the Primeval site, it is stated that Kaprosuchus lived in Madagascar. This is incorrect as they lived in Niger. External Links *Kaprosuchus on the BBC America site *Kaprosuchus on the ITV Drama Site Category:Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Crocodilian Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures in the 2011 Convergence Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Creatures that killed other creatures